Pure Blood
by JFK145
Summary: Hermione, Harry, and Ron get tickets to New York where they meet Annabeth and Percy. This story takes place 2 months after The Battle of Hogwarts and 2 years after the battle against Gaea. A bit of romance as well ;). Ships will be listed here H/Hr (so far all are the same as the books) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T CLAIM ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND I ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT
1. Chapter 1

Harry woke up with a smile on his face. It had been a month since the death of Voldemort.  
'Well I guess this' is what it feels like to live a normal life. Sort of.' Harry thought. He could barely walk outside without getting mobbed by people. He got up and walked into the living room. There, he found making breakfast, Hermione reading a book and Ron talking to Charlie about Quidditch. Harry found a seat and sat down. His presence continued to go unnoticed until Hermione saw him.  
"Good morning, Harry."  
"Oh hey Hermione."  
"My parents got you, me and Ron tickets to New York!"  
"Really?!" Harry practically shouted.  
"Yeah, I've always wanted to go New York!"  
"Have you told Ron?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah I did but he didn't seem to be that excited," replied Hermione as she frowned.  
"When are we going?" Harry asked desperately trying to change the topic.  
"Tomorrow!" Hermione replied.

Then called them to eat breakfast and they did. After that Harry went back to Grimmauld Place to clean the place up. Hermione said that she wanted to come so the two cleaned the place up for the entire day and before he knew it he was asleep.

The next morning after Harry got packed, he met Hermione and Ron and they went to the airport. After they went through a very complicated process of security they boarded the plane and before they knew it, they took off. They settled down in the hotel and decided to end the day there. The next morning they went to the Empire State Building.

The trio was enjoying the view. Hermione went to the cafe and got coffee. She turned around and started to go back to their seat. When she turned the corner she bumped into a girl and she spilled the coffee.  
"Oh my gods I'm SO sorry let me clean that up for you!" she said in a very rushed voice.  
"It's fine I'll clean it up." replied Hermione in an annoyed voice. She could just flick her wand and it would be over but this muggle was in her way.  
"I should probably introduce myself, I'm Annabeth Chase, and is this your first time in New York?"  
"Oh," said Hermione obviously surprised by her kindness "I'm Hermione Granger and yes this is my first time in New York. I came with my boyfriend and a friend."  
"I came with my boyfriend as well."  
At that moment a boy with sea green eyes walked up behind Annabeth.  
"Who's this and why is she covered in coffee?" asked the boy.  
"Where are your manners Percy?" said Annabeth as she elbowed him in the ribs. "Hermione this is my boyfriend, Percy, Percy this is Hermione."  
Moments later Harry and Ron came and saw two strangers talking to Hermione covered in coffee. They immediately went to her aid.  
"Who are you and why is Hermione covered in coffee!?" Ron shouted.  
"It's fine Ron, I'm alright. I walked into her it's my fault, really." Hermione assured him. They all introduced each other and Hermione finished cleaning herself up. After that they walked around New York City enjoying the rest of the day.  
 _ **End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Annabeth woke up in her cabin at Camp Half-blood. She walked to the Poseidon cabin and found Percy awake.  
"Yesterday was fun," Annabeth said making Percy jump.  
"Yeah the people were nice."  
"But do we tell them?" asked Annabeth.  
"About what?"  
"About our powers you idiot!"  
"Uhh I don't think it's a good idea. I mean we're not gonna be in touch with them for literally the rest of our lives. They're probably gonna go back to the U.K anyway. Plus we just met them."  
"Good point," commented Annabeth "You're not as stupid as you look Seaweed brain." Little did they know, the same conversation was going on between Harry and Hermione.  
"I mean why not just tell them? I trust them." said Harry  
"Well we met yesterday how can you already trust them? They're my first muggle friends and I don't want to just scare them off." Hermione countered.  
"So the reason you don't want to tell them is because you don't want to scare them off? They don't look like the type of people that would get scared because we can wave our wands and make something happen." said Harry. But Hermione was no longer listening. She was thinking about the first words Annabeth had said to her.  
"You know when I bumped into her she said 'Oh my god **s** ' with an S."  
"And why is this relevant?"  
"I have no idea."

"So are we telling them or not?" asked Harry  
"I guess so."  
They woke Ron up and told him that they were going to tell Annabeth and Percy about their magical abilities.

They met up the couple at a Starbucks. Annabeth couldn't help but notice that the trio were behaving very strangely. She was about to ask them why but then,

"Annabeth, Percy we have something to tell you." Harry started  
"We have magical abilities," Ron continued  
"If you guys are scared that's perfectly fine. You guys can leave us." Hermione said  
"Well we're not exactly normal either." replied Annabeth and got a glare from Percy, but he went along with it.  
"Yeah well we're something called demigods. I'd like to show you but the Mist prevents it." Percy said. Ron, Harry and Hermione all had puzzled faces, so he quickly explained what the Mist does.  
"Y'know," he said to Annabeth "We could get Hazel so she could allow them to see through the Mist."  
"That's a great idea!" she replied enthusiastically. Moments later the met a girl named Hazel at Long Island. She performed some kind of movement and before they knew it the trio could see through the Mist perfectly fine. Then Percy literally dived into the water and came up riding the water, perfectly dry.  
"Well if you can't tell I'm the son of Poseidon." he said casually. They looked at Annabeth who merely shrugged and said "I'm a daughter of Athena so naturally I don't have any special or flashy powers like Percy does but I guess I'm pretty smart." The trio looked at each other in shock and excitement. Hermione was jumping up and down, Ron looked like he was struck by lightning, and Harry was frozen in his place.  
"Well I guess it's our turn now." said Ron  
"No wait I'm going to go into Camp Half-blood and ask Chiron if you guys can come." exclaimed Percy. He walked past a sign that said "Camp Half-blood" Annabeth waited a beat and turned around and said "Wait here." and then she turned around and followed Percy.

A few moments later Percy and Annabeth ran back to the trio and told them to follow. The couple laughed as they looked at the trio's shocked and amazed faces. Soon a centaur approached them. The trio instinctively backed away.

"Oh hey Chiron. Don't worry guys he's nothing to worry about." Annabeth said.  
"Oh sorry, the centaurs in our world aren't very kind to say the least." Hermione apologized.  
"Yes, my brothers can be a little aggressive sometimes" Chiron said understandingly  
"Well you guys can sleep here, right?" Percy asked as he glanced at Chiron.  
"Of course, but why did you decide to tell these people about our secret?" he asked.  
"It's 'cause they're wizards," said Percy in a quiet voice "They decided to show off their powers later after dinner." he said. The five got all of their stuff into cabins. The boys in Poseidon and girls in Athena. After they got settled the trio met up and planned what they were going to do after dinner. They decided to duel each other even though they knew that Harry was going to win every single one of them. Then they decided that they tell the stories of their many years at Hogwarts.

Before they knew it it was dinner. They ate quickly and went to the makeshift stage that Chiron had prepared for them. Not a lot of people noticed, but there were some that whispered behind their back. The trio were used to it especially Harry because he had dealt with it for almost 7 years. After everyone finished their dinner, Chiron asked for their attention.  
He cleared his throat loudly which seemed to do the job.  
"Today, we have some visitors, now you might be thinking 'What's so new about that?' Well they're not exactly demigods so let me introduce Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." he announced. He then allowed the trio to talk. Harry waited until it was quiet enough for him to be heard. "Well as Chiron told you, we're not demigods, but we're not normal either. Ron and I are what people call wizards, and Hermione is a witch." he said. There was some murmuring but it quickly calmed down. Then Hermione stepped up and said "So today we would like to show you what a duel looks like in our world."  
First, it was Ron against Hermione. The duel went on for about 5 minutes but ended with Hermione landing a stunning spell on Ron. Then it was Harry against Hermione. This duel lasted a little longer but Harry came out victorious when he knocked Hermione's wand out of her hand. After that, it was Ron against Harry. This duel was the shortest out of the three it lasted about 3 minutes. When they finished they were greeted with a wave of cheers and applause. Then, they told the entire camp about their adventures at Hogwarts. It was nearly midnight when they finished but no one was bored. They were all wide awake (with a few exceptions from the Hypnos cabin) and were caught up in the story. They all went to bed and slept.  
 _ **End of chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not working on the story. I was a little busy and a little demotivated as well as procrastinating sorry! Please R &R. Hope you enjoy! As always apologize for spelling and grammar errors etc.**

It was dark. Percy looked around. It looked like a cave. The walls were plain stone with vines all over them and tangled. "The Potter boy and Perseus Jackson have met milord." came a voice from the corner.  
"Good work," said a cold voice "Now we will execute the next step of the plan."  
"Yes milord"  
Percy woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat. He looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. He got up and decided to walk around the camp. There were still people cleaning after last night. He walked around the camp for about an hour when he heard a familiar voice. "  
Why are you up so early?" Percy turned back at saw that Harry was heading his way.  
"Oh, I woke up but couldn't go back to sleep."  
"Huh," was all Harry could manage to say. "Well if anything is bothering you, you can always tell me and I'll be there."  
"I'm aware of that." Percy responded. There was an awkward silence, but they both walked back to the cabins. They met up with the others and had breakfast. While they were eating Percy decided to tell them about his dream.  
"So last night I had a dream," the others looked up at him curiously "So I was in a dark room, sorta like a cave and this guy said-" But he was cut off  
"'The Potter boy and Perseus Jackson have met' Yeah I had the same dream as well…" said Harry  
"We should probably tell Chiron," said Hermione  
"Yeah we should," Annabeth agreed. The two had gotten really close. They both related to each other due to their similar personalities. They decided to drop the topic right there and finished breakfast.

Harry decided to explore the camp a little bit more since he had only been there for a night. He was looking around for about half an hour when someone called him.  
"Are you in need of a tour?" someone asked. He looked back and saw Annabeth jogging towards him.  
"Sure," he replied. He let her catch up to him and then they started to walk. They were a little awkward around each other but then they started a conversation. They talked about their relationships and personal lives. After they circled the camp once they went to the others. Ron was talking to some other cabins while Percy and Hermione were doing the same thing that Harry and Annabeth were doing. When Harry and Annabeth arrived they all grouped up. They decided to tell Chiron about the dreams.  
"Well in this instance," said Chiron after a long silence, "I think that this is real. Judging by the fact that Harry's previous dreams were almost all real, I think that we can assume the same for this case as well."  
"Sir," said Harry "Is there any way to check if he had spent time here before?"

"No, I'm afraid in order to do that we would need this person's name."

They all walked out a little disappointed but enjoyed the rest of their day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to say, thanks to the people that have followed or supported this story. I know the amount that I currently have is not a lot but it still gives me support so thank you. Review pls?**

The group were all getting more and more frustrated. Not knowing the name of this villain was getting really annoying. Their deadline was also nearing. Harry, Hermione and Ron had to go back to the U.K in about 2 weeks. They all isolated themselves from each all secretly hoped that they would have another dream where this mystery man would slip his name, but they all slept peacefully, which for the first time in their lives was a pain. They woke up and hoped that someone would burst into their cabin saying that they had a dream. It was even worse for Ron and Hermione because they knew that they had no hope of having a relevant dream.

It turned out that Annabeth was the lucky one. She was standing in a room, similar to the one that Harry and Percy had described. She saw a chair - no a throne made of plain stone.

"Well now that we have a spy in the camp, we must be patient."  
"Of course milord."  
"Enough calling me 'milord'. Call me by my real name: Magnus"  
With that Annabeth woke up shivering, drenched in sweat, but excited as she burst out of the cabin. She decided to wait for the others. When they came she rushed up to them.  
"Ohmigodthedudesnameismagnus," she said in a rush  
"Woah woah slow down," Percy said "I didn't understand a single thing!"  
"Okay, okay. This villain's name is Magnus"  
They all gasped and looked like they were about to burst from excitement. They rushed over to Chiron and asked if he could check. Chiron told them that they he would tell them the news after breakfast.

They all at a speed that matched Ron's for once. When they finished they once again, sped over to Chiron.  
"Well we found a couple of Magnus'" he said  
"Wait," Hermione said, the group could practically see the gears running and turning in her head "What if he did changed his name, like what Voldemort did." They all groaned. They didn't want to wait another few days or even weeks just for a dream.  
"It's a good point," Annabeth pointed out. The two smart girls were working their brains to the limit. The rest looking amused.  
"Well considering that he knows about Harry as well," said Annabeth "It means that he does have some knowledge of the wizarding world, which ultimately leads to the fact that he probably went to Hogwarts or at least a wizarding school."  
"Well we found out that there is a Magnus that went here until he was 14."  
"That's about fourth year," Harry pointed out.  
"Well we're gonna have to go to Hogwarts soon, just to check if that's the same person."

"Yeah Percy and I will ask Chiron if we're allowed to go," Annabeth said "You guys go ahead"  
The trio went ahead slowly walking and watching the sunset. They then learned that Annabeth and Percy were allowed to go to Hogwarts. The trio were all excited and wanted to get there as soon as possible. They decided to go the next day so the group started packing.

On the plane Percy was surprisingly calm but Hermione was not. She was shaking and stumbling over her own words, it got gradually better but it was a minor annoyance throughout the entire trip.

When they arrived, they crashed at Grimmauld Place. Harry decided to write a letter to McGonagall telling him that they were going to Hogwarts the next day.

When they arrived the demigods were amazed.  
"You guys went to this place for seven years?!" exclaimed Percy  
"Well, 6 but suit yourself," Harry replied "The sight never gets old does it?"

They went in the castle, greeting some of their old professors. When they reached the headmaster's office, it took a couple of guesses but eventually they got the password and walked in.  
"Sir," Harry started "We have a bit of a problem."

After what felt like an hour of explanations McGonagall sighed.

"Alright I'll check to see if we know of anyone named Magnus."

 **I know it's a bit short but I was desperate to get this one out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys should I add Harry/Hermione ship into this fanfic?  
There should be a poll on my profile so you guys can decide on that on my profile. I myself don't really care I just want to do what's good for you guys :D **

"Sir, they group are in the exact situation as you planned they would be"  
"Then you know what to do."

"Yes, sure"

It was a sunny day in Britain. The Malfoys were eating their breakfast when an owl came and delivered the mail. The Daily Prophet was in it of course, but there was a letter as well.

 _Dear Lucius,_

 _If you wish to avenge the Dark Lord then you know where to go. I am calling the most loyal Death Eaters to gather there we will discuss how we shall kill Harry Potter. I expect an answer as soon as possible. If you don't respond then prepare to get viciously murdered and the same will go with your family. Potter is going to Hogwarts soon._

 _Expecting a response,_

 _Magnus_

Lucius was lost in his thoughts. What was he going to do. He never like Potter but he didn't want to be on the wrong side of the war again. He re-read it and decided to talk to his wife.

"Narcissa?"

"Yes?"

"We have a problem to think about."

They discussed their options for a solid half an hour, but they decided to talk to Potter that day.

In Scotland the group were stuffing themselves with a classic Hogwarts breakfast. After they finished eating Hermione wanted to show Annabeth the library. Ron however, was desperate to show Percy what Quidditch looks like so the boys went to the Quidditch Pitch. Percy was quickly fascinated by the way that both Harry and Ron flew their brooms effortlessly in the air, but much like Hermione Percy didn't enjoy heights and he quickly explained that Zeus wasn't a fan of him so he could get struck by lightning pretty much any second. The wizards were pretty disappointed but they thought that safety should come first. After they explained the rules and flew around they went back in and went down to the library.  
"Wow! You guys learn this kind of stuff!"  
"Yeah and if you read some of it, it's really interesting!"

After hearing the voices the boys exchanged amused glances.  
"Wow Annabeth, I've never heard you so intrigued," Percy joked  
"Oh hi boys!"

Just at that moment Professor Flitwick walked on them.  
"Potter, the Headmistress would like to talk to you."  
There were some confused looks exchanged.  
"Yes, Professor," Harry finally said "I'll be there," He turned around "You four don't have too much fun without me!" he said as he walked towards the Headmistress' office.

He walked in and entered the office. He was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy in the office.  
"Potter,"  
"Malfoy."

"I got a letter this morning from a person named Magnus," he paused and saw a glimpse of recognition in Harry's face "He said that he sent a letter to Voldemort's most loyal followers. Now I don't want to join the Dark Side of the war again, but I don't want to endanger my family any more than I already have. What if I play a similar role as Severus did in the previous war."  
There was a long pause, but finally Harry decided to speak "Why are you doing this? You are if anything endangering yourself. You would be in less danger if you were to choose a side. Imagine how bad it would be if you got caught on either side?"  
"You said 'If' my occlumency is almost equal to Severus'"  
"I need a minute to decide sir,"  
Harry walked out of the office and went straight to the library to discuss his options with his friends.  
"So how did it go? Any thing on Magnus?"

"No but I did get a whole lot of thinking to do."  
Harry quickly explained what had happened.  
"We can't trust him!" Ron exclaimed "Don't you remember anything that he did to us for the past seven years?"  
"Yes but he's a different man. He sounded genuine." Harry countered.  
"It could all be an act. He could be a really good friend with Magnus," Percy said. The girls hadn't spoken a word.  
"I say we trust him," Hermione finally declared

"I agree," Annabeth agreed.  
There was commotion and arguments but Harry decided to do something about it.  
"ENOUGH!" he shouted, it seemed to do the trick "Let's vote on it. Those who are in favor of trusting Malfoy raises you hand."  
Three out of five. The three being Annabeth, Harry and Hermione.  
"Alright I guess we have our decision then?"


End file.
